


Her Highness, Julie the Cat

by delublue



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Figure Skater!Caitlin, Julie the Cat, POV Alternating, Youtuber!Barry, the cat also has her own POV because she is a Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delublue/pseuds/delublue
Summary: Before he met his roommate, Barry didn't expect anything. Not the cat, nor the things that she did that got them stuck inside indefinitely. He also did not expect to fall in love with her at first sight.Caitlin is thankful that her roommate is very understanding of her situation and cooks really well. Not to mention his relationship with Julie, she doesn't think she'll ever find another roommate like him. But she knows once she leaves, it's all over.The cat is not amused by all of this.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Arrowverse Under Quarantine





	1. Barry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiAcedPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiAcedPerson/gifts).



Barry has always considered himself pretty lucky. He's got a stable job, parents who support him, and a profitable Lego obsession. And when he needed a bigger space for his Legos, well, this ad landed right on his lap.  
Laptop. He found the ad on his laptop. Felicity sent it to him. 

The ad included pictures of the room, and it was everything he wanted. It's spacious, fully-furnished and it just felt like he was meant to live there. Forever. Or for a long time. Honestly, if he could just try living there for a day he'll be fine.

At the same time, it seemed too good to be true so he replied a question mark to his friend, and she sent back several thumbs-up emojis.

He trusts Felicity, so he's sure that whoever posted this is legit. Even if it sounds kinda weird, especially the requirements.

Doesn't like sports -- _Unless you call a Lego speed build a sport_  
Always at home -- _His mom always tells him to get a tan_

The interview was even weirder. It happened via chat, asking him a bunch of even more random questions, like:

` Are you okay with having a roommate sometimes?`

Huh. Weird.  


`_Uhh yeah. I've had roommates before, they're still my friends._`

`Will you be okay with a door with several locks? And keeping them locked always?`

The sometimes roommate thing was weird, but this lock thing was even weirder. Barry questions if this is really luck or a murder trap because it is going into that direction.

`Are you okay with taking care of a cat?`

Huh. That's … kinda normal, actually. Is it the cat that is the murderer?

`_Yup. I'm good with animals. Used to volunteer at a pet rescue center._`  
`Really? When can you move in?`

Seriously? It was the cat that did it?

Barry contemplates whether he should actually accept this suspicious offer, but as he looks around his cramped bedroom, he sighs and makes a decision.

`_This weekend?_`

* * *

For the record, the cat did not kill him. Julie, that's the cat's name, is actually a very nice cat. A bit chubby, with an air of a dictator. Barry has taken into calling her Your Highness and she seemed to like it so now they have a very nice master-servant non-sexual relationship.

Very nice, like his stay at this place.

The apartment is awesome. He has already set up his Lego studio, he has space for his cabinets and boxes, plus the treadmill his father made him bring.

If it wasn't for Her Highness, he would've forgotten that he would get a roommate sometime. But it has been three months now and he hasn't met them yet. 

"Are you feeling ignored, Your Highness? Your owner still hasn't come back." But Julie just turned away from him and climbed back up her favorite spot. The cat porch was already installed when he arrived and it was from that same spot where the cat welcomed him when he first arrived.

Barry returns to his room and begins another build, this time, the Roller Coaster 10261.


	2. Caitlin

As soon as they were out of the stadium, Caitlin started to remove the pins in her hair. Thankfully, Cisco' already parked at the exit and the event is all over now. Time to go home.

"Where to?" Her best friend asks, even if he already knows the answer.

She diligently returns all her pins on the organizer, as well as the jewelry she had on her. They had always felt constricting, even if it made her seem sophisticated. Only the snowflake necklace remained, the one thing she swore she would never remove.

It's a plus on how much it pisses off her mom. 

Caitlin massaged her temples. It wouldn't do good for her, thinking about her mom when she's off to rest. But she remembers their fight the other night, how hell-bent she is on pushing her, making her realize her 'potential', that she could win it all.

Except she doesn't want to win it all. She just wants to perform, to express herself in the best way that she knows. Caitlin feels the most when she's dancing on ice and she just wants to let everyone feel the same.

Her performance today, and that look on her mom's face, it gave her so much satisfaction. Third place again, but the audience was moved by her performance. She's satisfied with what she did, even if it wasn't perfect, it was a journey, an experience, and she loved it.

That's all that matters.

* * *

"Your roommate's in there, why don't you just knock?" Cisco complains but still overrides the locks he's installed on her door.

"Thanks, Cisco. See you in a month."  
"Rest well. You deserve it."

Ronnie jumps down from his porch to welcome her, as she drops her duffle bag to hug her cat. 

"I miss you too, Baby. Have you been eating well? You're getting ugh heavier, aren't ya?"

Closing the door with her foot, she carried Julie to place her on the dining table, only to discover that their dining room is now a … Lego City?

There's a guy meticulously placing some weird small people in the city, not noticing her. But Julie jumps off her arms and meows as she saunters towards the guy.

"Yes Your Highness, your food will be ready in a minute. Just gotta- there."

"Her name is Julie."  
"I know. But he has this air of royalty and I feel like he looks at me and kinda treats me as his slave? I dunno. So I call him that, it's cool. He likes it."  
"Yeah, she can be a bit of a brat."

Her roommate just smiles and gives Julie her food bowl. After giving her a once-over, he offers his hand.

"So, you're my sometimes roommate? Nice to finally meet you."

Caitlin takes it, giving him the first test he had to pass.

"Hi. I'm Caitlin Snow."

She categorizes the emotions that she saw on his face when he heard her name, some disbelief, bit of a smile, and maybe a blush? But nothing that tells her he has heard of her name before.

Great. He really doesn't know sports. He doesn't know who she is.

"Barry. Barry Allen."  
"Nice to meet you, Barry Barry Allen."  
"Heyyyy."

And they laugh while shaking hands. It didn't matter that they were shaking for quite longer than intended, or that they never took their eyes away from each other.

A "mmrp" from Julie burst the bubble they're in, prompting Caitlin to pick up her bag to unpack in her room. 

"Have you eaten?" Barry calls after her, "I'm cooking some brunch. Bacon and eggs?"  
"Sure!"

The smell of crispy bacon permeated the room when she returned, having changed into an old hoodie and yoga pants. She made her way to the island to make coffee, discovering that the beans he's using are different.

"Hey did you change the coffee beans?"  
"Yeah. That's from Joe, he owns a coffee shop back in Central City. He makes his own beans."

Caitlin takes a sip and makes a mental note to visit that coffee shop when she competes in Central City.

"Here you go." He slides a plate to her.  
"Wow, you can cook."  
"Yeah, well. Sorry about the legos on the dining table, well I usually eat in front of the tv."

Barry scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly and well, she carries her plate to the sofa in front of the tv. 

Grease was playing on the tv, already halfway, but she did not have the courage to change the channel, fearing that one of the sports channels might be showing her recent performance.

He didn't change it too, and he was actually engrossed with the movie, even humming along with the songs. It was a bit awkward because she can feel how he wanted to sing along.

Caitlin kept on glancing at him, hoping to send a message that it's okay to sing if he wants but whenever she turns her head, he stops humming. Frustrating.

Thankfully, her phone rings to put them out of their awkward misery.  
Not so thankfully, it was Cisco. Her best friend knows that her rest time means no one talks to her and his calling only means one thing: trouble.

"What?" She sighs.  
"Sorry sorry but it's your mom. She learned that you don't want to compete in the Olympics — I didn't tell her, she pried it off me! So she's coming there. And the paps from the office followed her. Sorry again."

Well, there goes her vacation, her life, her bacon and eggs, her -

Right, her roommate, who is a guy. 

"Hey, does anyone know you live here?" She looks at him, frozen with the spoon inside his mouth. He swallows before answering.

"My parents? Few friends? I don't have many friends."  
"Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"  
"No. Why?"

Caitlin stands up with a purpose and heads to his room.

"I need to borrow these," picking up his shirt and a piece of sock from his laundry bin.  
"But that's .. I just used that this morning when I ran. It's sweaty."  
"Even better."

She makes her way to the door, checking her phone for the time before unlocking every single one of her locks. Unhooking her bra with one hand, she drops the shirt on the floor with her underwear and sticks the sock on their doorknob.

"Why did you... Did you want to have sex?" Barry looked so confused it's kinda adorable.

"I want them to think we're having sex." She clarifies.  
"Who's them?"

Instead of answering, she makes her way to his room, picks up a few of his creations. "How breakable are these things?"

"Wait but what about–," she cuts him off with a glare, "they're pretty unbreakable."

So she started stacking them one after the other and then taking it off brick by brick. Methodically. Several times. Barry has left sometime during it.

It's so quiet in his room, with only the sound of bricks to accompany her. Wherever she looks, it's all Lego. Even the desk with a camera setup had an unfinished Lego creation. Passion, she envies his passion.

"I think they're gone. Whoever they are." He peeks inside his room and she shoots him a grateful but tired smile. For the breakfast, for taking care of Julie, and especially for what she just did. She owes him a proper apology and explanation, but she just wants to sleep now. 

_Maybe tomorrow._


End file.
